Sebastian Blake
Sebastian Blake is the main hero from Black Star Book 1. Expert Response Pilot Sebastian was assigned to Explorer class carrier Harbinger. Approaching ten years of service exploring the known galaxy under Federation tours, Sebastian was born and raised on Saturn's moon, Titan. Life on Titan includes industrial and military work. He is also the captain of The Light Runner and its crew. Personality and Character Upon joining The Allied Federation, Sebastian developed a strong sense of self-motivation. His proficiency at improvising seems to provide him the comfort to become audacious at times. His willingness to take risk has, over time, made Sebastian a great problem solver. Sebastian values friendships though he may not rush into them blindly. He will often refuse to acknowledge when odds are not in his favor if he feels confident and can maintain a great poker face when determined. He is also known to be a bit of a smart-aleck and to correct grammar when he is uncomfortable. Through Black Star Book 1, Sebastian goes from looking out for himself to being more concerned with the condition of others, even at his own inconvenience. He first is uncomfortable with others around to help as it makes him feel obligated to be responsible for them as well. His circumstance is cast upon him without a choice which bothers him greatly. After some serious encouragement from one of his most influential role-models Fantessa Garrok, Sebastian sees the honor in his ability to help others. Skills and Abilities Sebastian's real ace in the hole is his piloting abilities. He can fly just about anything given a few short moments to familiarize control interfaces. He is also an expert in terrestrial survival and is a proficient marksman with his 3HC Hand Blaster. Able to delegate in combat, Sebastian's tactical ability makes him a great ally on the battlefield when he's not being too bold. Sebastian also has the ability to cast, move, collapse and expand black holes at will. This ability was given to him by Odune just before the collapse of a nearby neutron star. Sebastian eventually discovers that he can also use his black holes to time travel by entering the black holes he opens. He is immune to their destructive power and is indirectly affected by their influence on time and space. With black holes Sebastian can also lift objects and people. This eventually leads to his ability to fly. History Childhood Sebastian grew up on Titan with his father Owen Blake in a small home. Sebastian's mother is only mentioned once during a dream Sebastian has of his childhood which simply states she will not be there to see him. On Titan Sebastian has a healthy, fulfilling father-son relationship with his dad who does his best to cope as a single parent. Owen Blake teaches Sebastian at an early age how to improvise and help himself. Because of Titans large Ethane oceans, Sebastian is able to collect rain in regulated amounts to sell to deep spacers who use the Ethane for cryo-technology. As a child Sebastian also learned about agriculture by farming platypi, and fishing the vast sea named Kraken. In these trades Sebastian learned the risks of indigenous predators like the Zeta Crabs and the mighty Glow-Ray. During Sebastian's childhood The Hydron War was also coming to an end. This left a large military presence on most human settlements across the galaxy. Given the choice to continue a life career on Titan or to join The Allied Federation and travel, Sebastian chose to enlist. Federation Service Sebastian tested high aptitude and was accepted into Federation Flight Academy. Here Sebastian would test his abilities both mental and physical as a pilot in training. Often pushing limits a little too far to fully grip the ability of simulations, Sebastian was criticized by peers and superiors for being reckless. In some simulations he would push so intensely against the simulations abilities that he would pass out. This earned him the nick-name Blackout Blake. The name, which later stuck was given by another student Atom Vega. This form of criticism was actually enough to reduce Sebastian's recklessness early on, allowing him to graduate Flight Academy. Through a few tours assigned to the carrier Harbinger as a response pilot, Sebastian was introduced to Roger Clements, who worked to maintain or repair Sebastian's E-43 Lancer, issued with a DINA unit. In this time Sebastian also bonded romantically with Amy Siran, a patrol pilot he trained with in Flight Academy. Now well acquainted with his craft, Federation life, Sebastian is about to experience the events of Black Star Book 1. Black Star Harbinger, in transit to Federation Command on Axiom to end tour, is hit by a solar flare from a neutron star. This causes tremendous electromagnetic damage to Harbinger which falls into a decaying orbit above a nearby gas giant. With little time to reboot systems and repair, all hands are ordered to abandon ship and are either taken in operating transport shuttles, or in remaining escape pods. During the evacuation, Sebastian enters his escape pod with a standard, non-orbital drop suit. This causes him to black out entering atmosphere, followed by a hard and damaging landing. With a damaged pod, a damaged DINA unit and inappropriate EVM gear, Sebastian escapes the desert moon and its harsh conditions aboard The Light Runner with Roger Clements and Corjex just before the destruction of nearby planetary bodies and the death of Odune. Blake is then questioned upon his return to Axiom where he avoids revealing his new findings and escapes again with Roger, Corjex and this time DINA aboard The Light Runner. Now on the lookout for more beings like Odune, The Light Runner lands on Rehssage Where Sebastian meets The Mowari. On Rehssage Sebastian learns about the origins and implications of his new abilities. He is also made aware of Star Hunter by Leen. Upon departure from Rehssage, Sebastian is confronted by Riptide and his crew. He narrowly escapes with the help of Fantessa. Not entirely sold on the journey or his ability to lead it, Sebastian follows other sources of high cosmic energy similar to the readings found near Odune and Leen. This leads The Light Runner to Dyson. On Dyson, Sebastian encounters former Academy student Atom Vega who provides a lead on The Light Runner's next move. During the Jubilee, Sebastian and Fantessa sneak away to find The Old Machine, who provides them with a star map that allegedly has every Star Heart plotted. Sebastian believes this will help the team locate Star Hunter's source of power, giving them the upper hand. Still needing time to grow in his new abilities, Sebastian takes the crew aside to Krono Alpha where he uses his power for the first time and opens a few black holes before heading to the Centauri system to investigate the coordinates given by The Old Machine. Upon arriving Sebastian leads the team to the star map and also retrieves a sample of The Glass Bloom. After a narrow escape, Sebastian now back on The Light Runner finds There are star hearts in large numbers and there are also sufficient mappings of star hearts in both the Triangulum and Andromeda galaxies. Soon after Sebastian finds he is not immune to the affects of The Glass Bloom. At one point Sebastian experiences dialogue with the decommissioned Corjex. Sebastian is also reported being seen physically in two places at once. Still exhausted from the events aboard the ECNH Patriarch, Sebastian finds rest but his dreams are manifested into reality by The Glass Bloom until he is forced into cryo by Corjex and Roger. Upon waking Sebastian takes The Light Runner to investigate another high cosmic energy reading on Pelias-12 where he encounters his old romantic interest Amy Siran with a new friend Merope. While away from Fantessa and Roger, Amy asks Sebastian to abandon his cause to join a life together with her. At this point fully dedicated to his mission to stop Star Hunter, Sebastian denies Amy's invitation. Sebastian heads out into an oncoming storm to locate the Star Heart Gorbek who Sebastian believes may be the source of Star Hunter's power. Sebastian is frustrated by the lack of insight Gorbek provides and is then captured by Star Hunter. Forced to watch the execution of Fantessa and Roger, Sebastian is left defeated and taken captive by Riptide and Hush who abandon him on a lonely planet in The Eledon System. While alone in despair, Sebastian remembers a remark made by Star Hunter "If only you could turn back time" that inspires him to attempt time travel by colliding two black holes and entering them physically. Sebastian discovers he can then access any point in time where he has opened a black hole and use the opening as a point of access or doorway to that time and place. He uses this to undo the deaths of Fantessa and Roger where he later flees in pursuit of The Light Runner which has been captured by Rear Admiral Cera Lamoureaux. Upon catching up to The Light Runner at Eledon Base, Sebastian is confronted by Star Hunter who reveals to Sebastian that Sebastian will eventually become Star Hunter. Star Hunter also forces Fantessa to admit that he has been operating under a false identity and is really the user of a cosmic power just like Sebastian, her name has been Star Light. Star Hunter reveals that he has traveled back in time repeatedly to prevent himself from becoming Star Hunter but has never succeeded. Each time he sees his friends killed, he sees Sebastian captured and experimented on for his power until all that is left is the body of astral energy that is Star Hunter. In this timeline, Star Hunter has hired bounty hunters to help keep Lamouroux busy with conquest and The Light Runner to prevent her from discovering Sebastian's power. He has also sought the aid of Star Light to prevent Sebastian from becoming Star Hunter at all cost. He finally reveals that the last piece of the game is now in play, Sebastian must take back The Light Runner to prevent Lamoureaux from following the trail back to Sebastian. Sebastian breaks for The Light Runner, hurt and confused but just misses it taking off. Clements breaks into Riptide's ship The Advent Favor as Sebastian pilots the crew to Earth Defense where war is about to break out. After The Events of Black Star Book 1 Sebastian and Fantessa, now reunited with Corjex and DINA on The Light Runner, flee as alleged war criminals against The Allied Federation. Sebastian goes into hiding to plan a daring rescue of the now captured Black Squadron. The Galaxy is now at war. Sebastian will seek out Star Hunter again for answers. Fate The fate of Sebastian Blake may be unclear due to the paradox of meeting an iteration of his future self, Star Hunter. Because Star Hunter is also Sebastian Blake from another time, and Star Hunter has not ceased to exist even after the events of Black Star Book 1, it is unclear if Sebastian has truly succeeded. More insight to this speculation will be provided in future installments of Black Star. The creator of Black Star has said this: "Many deeply seeded hints and indications imply the answer already. Listeners are encouraged to re-listen attentively, investigative and to speculate for themselves in-order to know the truth of Blake's fate." - Randy Greer Relationships Romantic Amy Siran As implied in the events of Black Star Book 1, Sebastian an Amy have a romantic past. having bonded closely in both Federation Flight Academy and over deployments, their lingering feelings were always on hold. Like most star crossed lovers, Amy and Sebastian had long term intentions but no real means of experiencing them. After military duty carried the two away from each other, their vision of a future together faded even if their feelings did not, until their fateful reunion in Calypso's. Still interested in a relationship and now determined not to experience its loss again, Amy tempts Sebastian away from his current responsibilities. After saving up aggressively, Amy is ready for early retirement and has bought a place to live and invites Sebastian to run off with her. Clearly now more than ever, Sebastian sees the selfishness in saying yes and ultimately denies Amy. Still heartbroken, Amy discovers Sebastian is wanted as a deserter, and a dangerous criminal against The Federation. In the ultimate gesture of ending her hopes of a romance with Sebastian, she reports his location to Command and has The Light Runner captured. Merope Merope and Sebastian first meet on Pelias-12 in Calypso's. The two immediately get along joyfully over Krylek and the Reality Console Arena. Merope's casual confident personality appeal to Sebastian in his most stressful period of life. Sebastian is also moved deeply be Merope's helpful actions in assisting them in stealing Amy's patrol craft, and her timely display of devotion to his efforts upon entering the battlefield at Earth Defense. Though a romance is not perused in the events of Black Star Book 1, Sebastian is also influenced by the immediate social approval of Merope, given by Fantessa and Roger. Merope rarely considers herself a romantic option to others because of her self-conscious awareness of her cyber-prosthetic arm. Sebastian's interest in her will have to be made clear if a relationship is going to unfold. It is unclear if that opportunity will be taken. Platonic Fantessa Fantessa quickly becomes one of Sebastian's most influential role models and friends. Her sworn duty is to help Sebastian in any way to stop Star Hunter, and more secretly to prevent Sebastian from ever becoming Star Hunter. Her encouragement and universal wisdom provides Sebastian the needed materials for growing into an excellent leader. Sebastian knows he can count on Fantessa for any task, and that he can always count on her to be open and painfully honest if needed. Some listeners speculate a romance early on between the two as they first interact on Rehssage but Sebastian's reluctance to involve others combined with Fantessa's sworn duty prevent any option for such a romance. They are both happier as loving friends. Voice Actors Tanner Honor Tanner Honor is the official voice actor for Sebastian Blake. With experience in stage acting, and a love for science fiction in pop-culture, Tanner was a natural candidate for the role. Tanners acting style is best described as honest. He is a thorough performer often delivering multiple usable takes of each line. Takato Kennedy (young Sebastian) Takato Kennedy was selected to voice young Sebastian Blake in a dream sequence of the character's past. Takato used his prior experience in stage acting to deliver wonderfully. Trivia * Sebastian was auditioned for by other performers. The lack of suitable voices became the cause for Black Star being nearly abandoned for two consecutive years before Tanner Honor met Randy Greer at a local fitness center. Randy later invited Tanner to try the part and knew it would work after his first readthrough. * Sebastian was originally imagined as tall muscular biker type action hero. The trope was recalled after hearing Tanner Honor perform his first readthrough. It was such an honest performance that it seemed more appropriate to the story. * Sebastian was imagined as a Scandinavian or general Caucasian male until the character artist Dakota Smith suggested a more racially diverse band of roles for Black Star. Blake was presented as Asian when Randy agreed it was a more interesting presentation. * Voice actors Tanner Honor and Erica DeHart (DINA) have been dating since before the production of Black Star * Randy Greer once tried his own voice for Sebastian Blake and hated it.